


I'm Dead

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: FNAF Collection [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aggressive Mike, Begging, Choking, Crying, Death Wish, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Friendship, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Graphic Violence, Savage I Swear, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Locking himself in the office was apart of the plan. Killing himself was apart of the plan. But what wasn't apart of Vincent's plan was his fellow guards finding him out. Now how can they stop their friend from hurting himself?"Soon the power was back on, the hallway and office lights illuminating the rooms. Every guard’s eyes widened at the sight before them. Vincent holding a glimmering knife to his throat, hiccuping as tears began to run down his slightly pinkened cheeks."[Please Read Tags for Warnings]





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mat_Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/gifts), [enjoy_my_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/gifts).



> Setting is in FNAF 1! :3

**Chapter One**

Vincent was… Annoying. Scott (AKA: Phone Guy) knew this well, being around him more than the other security guards. He was loud, obscene, and psychotic. Not only that, but he also insisted on getting handsy with Scott whenever he could. The purple man was in love with the phone guy… This was known by everyone in the pizzeria due to the loudly dramatic screaming of, " **Scott, come back! I love you!** ”

-

But something was off about today. Vincent had quietly entered the building full of screaming and running children, avoiding everyone as he went to the security guard office. Both doors were closed once the purple wearing man went inside. Scott decided to shrug it off, mumbling, “Probably just sulking again.”

-

Vincent leaned back in the swivel seat, propping his feet up on the desk. He pulled his security hat down over his eyes. One would think he was just sleeping on the job, but in all reality he was thinking. Just… Thinking. His mind was becoming a dangerous void, and he was stuck inside it.

“This is it.” He muttered to himself, “This is my chance to end it all. I can’t take it anymore.”

He heard distorted screaming in his head, telling him no. Telling him he wasn’t good enough for even death. But fuck the voices, he was going to end it all. Vincent decided that now was just as good as any other time. Standing to his feet abruptly, Vincent dug into his purple shirt pocket, pulling out a twice folded over note. Sighing lightly, he unfolding it, smoothing it out lightly on the desk. For once, the papers on the desk were stacked neatly, the purple haired man having room for the important note to lay and be noticed. Slightly paranoid, Vincent looked left and right at both doors to check and make sure they were still closed. He felt… Scared. Alone and confused. No one would save him though. He was just the office perv. Just the comical relief until everyone tired of his lame jokes. He made people angry and uncomfortable. Even Scott, the most sweetest man alive, was sick of him. He **had** to be by now, right? Vincent shook his head clear of those thoughts. Of course Scott hated him. The tall man gave a small, sad smile while eyeing his note. The note. He remembered writing it the night before in a drunken pit of despair. He was surprised it wasn’t still damp with tears and drool. Vincent snapped out of his slight daze, knowing that it was just a memory. Now he had business to take care of.

 _‘You won’t do it.’_ A voice hissed in his ear, making him cower. The voice only laughed at his meekness, saying, _‘Just look how weak and pathetic you are! You’re too scared, aren't you? Ya coward!’_

Vincent stifled a sudden sob that clawed at the back of his throat. “Sh-Shut up!” He demanded.

He wished his voice was firm and threatening. But instead it felt tired and hopeless. It made him cringe lightly, the voice laughing even more at his weak response. He was nothing but a sick amusement for whatever demon was tormenting him. Vincent had to end this all. He couldn’t bear this pain any longer, and the voice knew it.

 

Violence.

 

Something about violence was alluring. It was entertaining and calming. It made him laugh. It made him feel better inside. Fear was commencing the actions of many, and it was… Hilarious. Be as it may, Vincent wanted to **kill**. Violence was in the back of his mind, urging him to kill the filth that was himself. He didn’t deserve the life he was given. The friends, job, and experiences he held close to him weren’t supposed to be his, were they…? It hurt to think that way, but Vincent knew it was true.

 

Soon the Pizzeria would close, and then he’d be free to end it all. Vincent’s chest… Hurt. It **ached**. His lip quivered lightly as he stared at the note, stifling yet another sob.

_‘God, crying again. Though ya’d be dried out after last night.’_

Vincent clutched his head in his hands, letting out a suffering whimper. No, he couldn’t cry. Not here. **Please not here.**

“P-Pull yourself together, Vinny. This is the last night you’ll have to de-deal with this. Then it’s game over.” The purple man mumbled to himself.

Yearning for reassurance, Vincent slipped his hand into his back pocket to feel the cold blade that hid there. He shivered lightly, feeling the sharp edge nick his fingertip. He left out a soft hiccup as his mind frantically searched for a reason not to kill himself right then and there. The ache in his chest was becoming unbearable. “O-Oh god.”

The knife glimmered in the lamp-light. It looked liked hope. It looked like fear. It looked like **death**. He stared at the scared expression on his reflection’s face. This weapon showed his inner self. Just a scared little boy who wanted the pain to end.

 _‘Well? What are you waiting for? You said you’d do it, so prove me wrong!’_ The voice screeched.

“I-I wonder…” Vincent said, heart thumping loudly, “I wonder why you haunt me more than any other ghost…”

_‘Because you deserve this.’_

Vincent’s soul sunk to his feet, feeling suddenly queasy. It was now or never, he supposed. He gripped the knife tightly, hand shaking lightly as his knuckles whitened. His demons had been after him for ages and now they were finally going to get him.

-

Scott scanned the party rooms, unable to find the persistent pervert that was Vincent. All the kids had finally gone home and now it was just the guards. Mike looked around for a moment, confused on why it was so quiet. “So… Where’s Vincent?” He wasn’t a big fan of the purple guy, but he was still curious.

Scott shrugged, saying, “He went into the office a while back. Not sure if he’s still in there, but the doors are closed.”

Mike huffed, saying, “That asshat probably just wanted to lock us out again.”

Jeremy and Fritz overheard the conversation, Jeremy getting suddenly anxious, “Ma-Maybe we should go and get him to let us in… It’s almost 12 am…”

Scott nodded, heading over to the office while the others followed. Scott went to gently knock on the left door when Mike pushed him aside. He banged on the door forcefully, yelling, “Let us in, you gay eggplant!”

Fritz couldn’t help but try and stifle his laughter. Scott rolled his eyes, listening for Vincent’s reply. But there wasn’t one.

-

Vincent stared at the door in fear, hearing the soft murmuring of his workmates.

“God damn it, Fritz go cut the power.” Mike’s voice said in annoyance.

No! They were going to find him too soon! Fritz’s footsteps echoed as he made his way to the power breaker. Vincent cursed, voice shaking as he tried to muster up the courage to bring the blade down onto himself.

 _‘Hurry! Just do it before they see you cry! No one wants to see such filth!’_ The voice commanded, voice bellowing with urgency.

Vincent let a sob slip from between his lips as he brought the knife to his throat. “… My god… I’m going to do it.” He mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the pain that would soon follow. Suddenly, the power failed, the world enveloping him in pure darkness.

 

**No.**

  
There was a moment of panting, warm tears running down Vincent’s cheeks as he searched the darkness for any other living soul. There was a flicker of light, then another. Soon the power was back on, the hallway and office lights illuminating the rooms. Every guard’s eyes widened at the sight before them. Vincent holding a glimmering knife to his throat, hiccuping as tears began to run down his slightly pinkened cheeks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Do It

The air in the office seemed to flee as they stared at Vincent in pure shock. Vincent panted, not daring to move as Scott tried to form some sort of sentence.

“Vi-Vincent, wait. You don’t have to do this. J-Just set the knife down and we can talk this out. We care about y-.” Scott was cut off by Mike, who suddenly bolted forward.

Vincent lurched back in surprise, trying to quickly slit his throat in a panic. Mike wouldn’t allow this, tackling Vincent to the ground. Vincent let out a gasp, the knife cutting just the side of his throat. Enough to bleed, but not enough to cause any real damage.

Jeremy, not used to conflict between friends, stuttered, “M-Mike be careful!”

Scott rushed to help Mike, who was trying to pry the knife out of Vincent’s hand.

“Let me go, damn it!” Vincent yelled, trying to push the other man off of him.

Mike grabbed Vincent’s wrist, trying to force the blade from his grip as he writhed and tried to break free. Scoot kneeled beside Vincent, pinning his shoulders down as he resisted.

“Vincent, listen to me!” Scott said, voice filled with concern, “We’re trying to help you!”

“J-Just let me do it, Scott! Just give me th-this one thing, please!” Vincent begged as he tried to loosen Scott’s grip on his wrists.

“Hell no, Vinny! You really think we’d let you go through this?!” Mike yelled.

Scott sternly shook his head, saying, “We’re not letting you leave us like this.”

Vincent could barely fight back the tears blurring his vision. Why was he so weak?

 _‘Because you’re worthless! Get those idiots off of you and end it!’_ He heard from within.

In an instant, Mike was thrown across the office, landing roughly on the ground with a grunt. Jeremy took a step towards him, saying, “M-Mike!”

Fritz grabbed his arm to keep him back, not wanting him to get in the middle of the brawl. Scott looked at Vincent in surprise, the man using this moment of shock to push Scott off of him. Scott fell from his crouched position, landing flat on his ass. Vincent stood, glaring at Scott with anger.

“Y-You just had to ruin it. I was going to go in peace, but now that chance it go-gone! I don’t want to hurt any of you, but I-I will if I have to!”

Scott looked up at Vincent in slight fear, seeing the anger in his eyes. Mike, struggling to get up, watched as the purple man dabbed a finger onto his neck wound, wincing lightly in pain. Pulling his hand away, he saw blood on his finger. Well, that was a start at least… He went to finish the job when the weapon was plucked from his hand. Looking down with wide eyes, Vincent saw Jeremy hold the knife close to his chest, giving the much taller man a look that dared him to touch him.

“ _Goddamn it_ ”, Vincent thought, “ _He’s the lamb of the group, he knows I wouldn’t hurt him._ ”

Mike stood, walking up behind Jeremy with a slight limp while panting.

Vincent scowled, growling, “Jeremy, give it back.”

Jeremy shook his head, saying, “Talk to me first. Tell me why you’re doing this.”

Vincent seemed hesitant, mumbling, “Then you’ll give it back…?”

Jeremy thought for a moment before nodding, “... Yes.”

Fritz cursed under his breath before saying, “Are you stupid?! Give it to Mike!”

Jeremy ignored everyone’s protests, looking at Vincent with an expecting and caring look. “What’s making you want to end it all?”

“It’s Me!” Vincent yelled. Seeing that this wasn’t good enough of an explanation for Jeremy, he gave a defeated sigh, saying, “F-Fine…” Clearing this throat he mumbled, “I’m worthless.”

Silence filled the room. Jeremy looked at him patiently, saying, “And?”

“A-And filthy. I’m nothing to everyone, and I-I’m just-!” Vincent cut himself off with a sob, holding his head in his hands.

He was in distress; his cries proved this. Jeremy looked at him with sorrow now. He wanted to comfort him, but he feared that the stronger man would grab the knife back. Scott stepped forward, slowly resting a hand on his back to gently rub up and down.

“We’re sorry, Vincent. We had no clue you felt like this. You’re worth so much, you don’t even know.” Scott said in reassurance, the others nodding in agreement.

Hiccuping, Vincent turned to look at Scott, saying, “I-It’s not your fault, don’t you see?! This has nothing to do with you guys!”

Mike eased Jeremy back, sensing the anger and franticness rising back up into Vincent’s voice. “Just… Stay calm, ok? Let’s sit down and cool off, hm?” He said in a hushed tone, realizing that aggression was getting them nowhere.

Jeremy clutched the knife, backing up and keeping it out of the delirious man’s view, Fritz standing beside him. Mike held his hands up in surrender, Scott continuing to rub Vincent’s back gently.

“Go on, Vincent. You’re safe here.” Scott said in a sedative voice.

Vincent swallowed thickly, his tear stained cheeks burning lightly at all the eyes on him. “I-I didn’t mean to cause a scene… I just wanted out of this.”

 _‘Of course you wanted a scene, you’re nothing but a disgusting attention whore!’_ The dark voice yelled.

“Shut up!” Vincent screeched in response, “It’s not true, it’s not! I didn’t want them to see me like this; I swear!”

All four guards jumped lightly at his sudden outburst. Vincent was yelling. He wasn’t yelling at them though. Who? Who was he yelling at?

“Hey, it’s ok, Vinny. It’s just us; your friends. How about you and me have a nice talk while Scott makes… A quick call, ok?” Mike said, giving Scott a look that said ‘call a fucking ambulance’.

Scott nodded, saying, “Yeah, I’ll order some… chinese and we’ll all just talk. How’s that sound?”

Vincent wiped his watery eyes, sniffling and nodding, “I-I’d like that.”

He knew he wasn’t going to win a 4 to 1 fight. Now he just wanted to act like it never happened. Besides, Jeremy promised that once they were done talking he’d give him the knife back. Scott silently left the room while Mike rolled the chair over to Vincent, motioning for him to have a seat. The other man nodded, hesitantly sitting down and slowly relaxing into the cushion. He was tired; emotionally drained in fact. Jeremy tucked the knife in his back pocket before approaching with Fritz.

“Doing any better, pal?” Mike asked casually, everyone standing behind Vincent as he faced the desk.

“Yeah…” He mumbled, feeling a gentle hand run through his hair, pulling it out from it’s loose ponytail.

Vincent moved towards the hand, absolutely yearning for some sort of touch. He needed comfort. God, his heart was going to burst from desperation. Mike sensed this, continuing to pet him gently. Scott entered a few minutes later with a glass of water and two pills. Scott first handed him the glass of water, which Vincent took gratefully before gulping down half the glass. His throat was sore from crying and yelling so much. The phone guy presented the two pills once Vincent set the glass down on the desk, panting lightly. He looked at the two tablets with distrust before looking up into Scott’s eyes.

“Painkillers.” He deadpanned, “Thought you’d have a bad headache after all that crying and yelling.

Vincent blushed lightly, nodding as he reached for the pills. He popped them into his mouth, chasing them down his throat with more water.

Mike looked at Scott, who gave a swift nod. It was done. Mike gave a small sigh of relief. Tension slowly left the room. No matter what happened, help was on it’s way.

“I’ve thought this over for a while, guys. I think it would be best for all of us.” Vincent said, voice hoarse. He bowed his head in shame, refusing to look at any of them.

Scott nodded, saying, “I understand you’ve got your heart set on this, but we want you to stay. We… We need you, Vincent. We’re all we’ve got. We need to stick together.”

“Yeah!” Fritz said, nodding in agreement. “You may think differently, but you mean something to us. You’re our friend.”

“We’d be heartbroken if you died, Vinny.” Mike confessed.

“Vincent, we… We love you.” Jeremy almost whispered, Vincent finally looking up in surprise. Jeremey continued, saying, “I know we’re guys so we’re supposed to act all tough and stuff, but we all have a special spot for you in our hearts. You’re so unique and real. We look up to you for that.”

Vincent felt water fill his numb eyes, sniffling lightly. “R-Really…? You guys really feel that way?”

They all nodded, Scott saying, “Of course.”

Vincent hiccuped lightly, throwing his arms open. Jeremy filled the gap between the two of them, holding onto the taller man tightly.

“I-I’m sorry!” Vincent said, crying into the brunette’s shoulder. His voice was muffled as he sobbed pitifully. “I-I’m so so sorry!”

He was begging for forgiveness, and it hurt their hearts. It wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t in the wrong. Mike had to force himself to stay calm, still wanting to be aggressive as always. He wanted to yell at Vincent, tell him that there was no way it was his fault. Drill it into his mind that **he was worth something**. Scott, seeing the tension in Mike’s composure, put a hand on his shoulder to ease him down from his temper. Meanwhile, Jeremy nodded lightly, holding back his own tears as he heard Vincent repeat his apologize with a broken tone. How could they have missed how much Vincent was hurting. What kind of friends were they?

“I-It’s ok, Vincent. We forgive you.” Jeremy managed to say, voice cracking.

“I’m sorry… To do this to you.” Vincent said, voice suddenly dark and emotionless.

“Wh-Wha-?” Jeremy started before freezing.

Oh god.

**The knife.**

Vincent’s hand now held the knife, having grabbed it from Jeremy’s back pocket while distracted. “You just don’t understand. You’ll see… You’ll see once **I’m Dead**.”

“No!” Jeremy screamed in a panic.

 

Mike snapped.

 

He was behind Vincent in a flash, locking an arm around his throat and pulling him up and close. Vincent gasped for breath, trying to pry himself out of the brutal headlock.

“You’re really that oblivious, huh? **We fucking like you! We want you to live!** ” Mike yelled, face flushed in anger.

Vincent struggled to breathe, looking up at the rage of Mike. He tried to stand and get oxygen, only for Mike to tighten his hold. Vincent couldn’t breathe. He **couldn’t breathe**. The blade fell from Vincent’s grip, clattering to the floor, his muscles loosening as his body screamed for air.  Scott quickly snatched the knife from the floor while Mike kept the struggling man secure. Vincent jerked back, trying to wriggle his way out of the hold.

“M-Mike that’s enough!” Jeremy said, Vincent fighting for air.

Mike panted, forcing himself to let go and step away from the choking man. Vincent gasped as he was roughly released, falling on the ground.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save Him

Vincent sobbed, crawling over to Scott. He clung to his legs, gasping for air. Mike panted, backing away more as he tried to control his rage. 

“Pl-Please! Please just let me die!” Vincent pleaded, “G-God, Scott, please! Tell them to stop! Just leave me! I said please, damn it!”

“Vincent breathe. You’re having a breakdown. Just breathe.” Scott said, hand resting on Vincent’s shoulder. “Come on, you’re hyperventilating.”

Vincent let out a whine, lungs aching as his tried to calm himself. “I-I’m calm! I’m calm Scott, just give me the knife!”

“... No.” Scott said sternly.

“No!? You promised!” Vincent yelled.

“I didn’t. Jeremy did. But he doesn’t have the knife anymore, Vincent. I promised you nothing. The only thing I’ll promise you is that you’re gonna get help.”

As if on cue, sirens were heard as an ambulance pulled into the pizzeria’s parking lot. Vincent’s eyes widened as footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Two EMT’s ran with a stretcher while calling out for someone.

“In here!” Fritz yelled, the two responders coming in.

After a few minutes of fighting Vincent, they finally got him strapped onto the cot. 

“Fuck you!” He spat at the two EMT’s before looking at the guards. “How could you?!”

No one answered him, the paramedics rushing him towards the ambulance. Scott, Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz followed, speaking words of encouragement to Vincent, who was still cursing them. 

Sighing, one of the paramedics said, “Only one of you can ride with him.”

“I’ll go with him. Wouldn’t want Mike to strangle him on the way to the hospital.” Scott said, stepping into the ambulance. 

Fritz and Jeremy nodded, watching as the ambulance doors were closed. 

“Come on.” Said Fritz, “Let’s follow.” 

The trio rushed over to Fritz’s car, heading over to the hospital.

-

Scott sighed, listening to Vincent’s yelling as he tugged on his restraints. 

“Patient has an incision on the left side of his neck. Around three inches in length. Bleeding is controlled.” The EMT noted as the other wrote it down. 

“I’ll show you an incision, you bastard!” Vincent yelled.

“Vincent, please. Just let them help you.” Scott said, hesitantly resting a hand on Vincent’s.

The purple man threw his head back, arching his back as he tried to free himself from the straps. They were loose, but not loose enough. 

“Damn you! Damn you all!” He yelled, Scott’s grip on his hand tightening lightly.

Scott sighed, hoping that he’d snap out of it soon. Vincent was so… Angry. He had never seen Vincent cry or be so angry before. It was unsettling… Vincent finally noticed that Scott was holding his hand, making him freeze. He slowly relaxed as Scott began to rub his thumb on the back of his hand. It was… Soothing. 

_ ‘You don’t deserve comfort, filth. You deserve death!’ _ The voice yelled. 

Vincent ignored the horrid voice, letting himself close his aching eyes as he fell into a daze. Scott continued his small form of comfort, seeing how Vincent was responding. He was falling asleep, which wasn’t surprising. He had a terrible mental breakdown and cried three separate times. He must’ve been  **exhausted** . Finally Vincent’s body went limp, Scott and the EMT’s giving a sigh of relief. He would wake up in the mental ward, surrounded by his best friends, who supported him so much. Scott could help but give a small, tired smile. He was going to keep his promise to Vincent. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fnaf fanfiction, hope you enjoyed!   
> Give kudos and comments for a sequel/continuation! <3


End file.
